Carnage before Chaos
by ice-trax
Summary: Carnage has escaped again, but this new killing spree will be different. when his symbiotic offspring latches onto a more sadistic being, will Carnage finally have help with causing mass hysteria or will he be in over his head.entrance of venom soon
1. Midnight Party

blah blah blah, legal crap, i dont own spider-man, carnage, or any other characters except for Chaos. my one and only symbiote. blah blah blah the others belong to marvel and crap. so dont call me wanting an action figure.

Midnight Party

The warm summer breeze blew from the south this time of year. The busy hustle of New York died down as the night drew closer. While some people were preparing for slumber, others were just waking up. These were the night people. The punk rocker gangs, the homeless wanderers, the deranged, maniacal, homicidal murderers. Tonight was unlike many other nights because a mass murderer/ serial killer had escaped from Ravencroft prison a few nights earlier. The whole city felt uneasy as it tried to go about its normal ways. The businessmen kept going to the office, the newspapers still reported, and even the All-American police force still visited the local doughnut shop.

Of all these people, no one was aware of the danger in the city. Something was about to go horribly wrong. In the darkest part of town something sinister was about to happen. A tall, skinny, redheaded man was busy relieving himself behind a Dumpster down a dark alley when he heard the unfamiliar sound of laughter. A small group of young rebel punks were making their way down the street. The putrid smell of urine still lingered in the red head's nose as he backed into the shadows, intently listening to the youth's conversation. 

"This party is gonna be awesome, ima get tweaked like a dog at this one", a purple haired boy said, slapping his spiked haired friend in the back. "Man, get the hell off me", the boy said in response. A young girl, with a nose ring, earrings, and countless other holes in her body said, "you two cut it out, we're already late for the party cuz you two keep clownin around. Now lets hurry, I don't want to miss the fun". 

This small bit of information intrigued the figure hovering in the darkness. The skinny man slinked out of the shadows in front of the fearless teens. "Where you headed this time of night?", he asked, startling the youths for a brief moment. "Who the hell are you, jumping out in front of us like this. I oughta cut you up for that. Matter of fact, I think I will anyway", the spike haired boy said, pulling out a switchblade. 

The silhouette of the lanky man never moved. He didn't even flinch. In a menacing laugh he said," the first time, I was being polite; I'll ask you again. Where you headed?" "Why the hell should you care", the boy said as he launched himself toward the man. The man threw up his hand and caught the boy in the face. The towering red head held the boy's face in his palm. The boy went frantic. He slashed at the figure with the blade, catching him in the wrist. The hand let go. 

The boy lurched back to the safety of his friends. The man held his bleeding wrist up to the trio to show them the blood. The boy smiled at his deed. Then, at his astonishment, the man also smiled. His white teeth turning red with blood. The red drops slithered down the man's arm, engulfing it. He let out a blood-curdling laugh as the youths stepped back. The red liquid started swirling around the man's body. The blood mixed itself with the darkness of the night, making the scene more disgusting. His short, bitten nails grew to 12-in. claws with razor sharp edges. His blood seemed to drip to the ground and then get absorbed by the mass all over again. The teens watched as the man's blood stained teeth grew into long black needle like daggers. The man's green eyes were covered in the red symbiote that was engulfing his body. His flaring red hair was the last that the youths saw of the human. In his place stood a tower of swirling mass, with 9 in. long, jagged black teeth, and two large, white, buglike eyes glaring back at them. Carnage was unleashed. 

The girl let out a scream just before two jagged tentacles launched from the mass and caught her around her neck, cutting the cry in half. Red liquid shot out of her throat into the air, raining Carnage with the life-giving substance. Another tendril lashed out of Carnage's chest and rammed into the spike haired boy's stomach. His mouth coughed one last time before being drowned by his own fluids. The boy's warm blood comforted Carnage. It swam down his arm and dripped to the ground in puddles, mixing with his own symbiotic substance. Carnage could hear every little drop, and it pulsated inside him, making him thirst for more. 

The purple headed youth turned to run but was caught off guard when something latched itself around his legs. He was lifted off the ground, nine feet into the air. As he spun there, he saw the crumpled bodies of his friends lying in pools of blood. The tendrils around his legs wretched him forward and put him inches from the horrid smell of the madman's breath. "If you tell me what I want to know, I might let you live. Now where are you headed?", the towering mass howled in an alien like scream. The boy squirmed but could not free himself. He finally surrendered to the beast. There was no use in fighting. "The party at C.J.'s place. On the corner of First and West Main st.", the boy cried, as the tendrils dug into his legs. He couldn't move. He was too scared to even wet his pants. "Now was that so hard?", Carnage said as he dropped the boy and turned away. In a sudden surge of bravery the boy pulled out a 9 mm. and aimed it at the demon's back. Ten razor sharp spears shot out of Carnage's spine and sliced the youth to pieces. His remnants flew in different directions as Carnage softly giggled to himself. " I would have done that anyway", Carnage chuckled to himself as the blood red symbiote around him retreated back inside his body. This left only the frail man known as Cletus Kassidy alone on the street, walking toward West Main. " This could be some fun", he thought," I haven't tasted blood in awhile, maybe a party would do me some good," and his face grinned as he continued walking.


	2. Chaos is Born

#

blah blah, I still don't own marvel characters. Though the character I am about to introduce is all mine. I'm trying to find a way to get the picture I drew of him on this site. I haven't figured it out yet though

Chaos is Born

The sound of loud music filled Kassidy's ears as he approached the tall, dark, brick building on the corner of West Main and First street. A large neon sign flashed the letters CJ's. This was the local club of all the gang bangers and ruff riders in the area. Though the music was loud, Kassidy's other senses still worked. He didn't hear the laughter of people. The parking lot was full with a variety of cheap or stolen rides, so there must be someone in there. He couldn't see anyone walking around inside of the dark, painted windows. Then, he smelled it. It smelled sweet to him, but would made any other person sick. It was the wonderful smell of blood. At another time, it would have made him excited, or happy. This was odd though. He wasn't scared, but why did he smell so much blood? His nose twitched as he walked further toward the grim doors, slightly ajar as if someone were holding it open. 

Kassidy opened his mouth to breathe and he tasted it. The copperish taste of warm blood, not long had it been spilt. He pushed the door open and followed the loud music down a long corridor that opened into the main part of the club. As he turned the corner into the dance area he saw a splendid sight. Bodies were lying everywhere. Dark red blood was splattered all over the walls. It dripped from the ceiling, and covered the floors. Dead people, about sixty of them, lay all over the place like rag dolls. Their bodies had been ripped open by something sharp. Kassidy smiled at this sight. The only problem he had was trying to figure out who, besides him, would have done that. He looked to his left and saw a young girl, blood covered, huddled behind a speaker to the sound system. He could hear her heartbeat. It was racing at many miles per hour. She was terrified. When she saw the red-head enter, a glint of hope entered her eyes. She quickly turned her stare from him to a figure sitting in the middle of the chaos.

Kassidy looked at the dark figure as it rose. It was a man. No, he was not a man, he was younger. He looked to be about nineteen or twenty. As Kassidy stood looking at the peculiar boy with bloodstained jeans and a splattered, black, leather jacket, he seemed kind of interested. Kassidy watched the boy pick an object from the ground where he was sitting. It was a machete. Blood covered its blade, and looked as if it thirsted for more. Kassidy observed that the boy had bright blonde hair, green eyes, and was covered, as he saw, in Incan like tatoos. They weren't shapes, or figures, more like black curves that engulfed his frame, giving him a menacing look. Then the boy spoke.

In a semi-menacing tone he asked," come to join the fun?". Kassidy laughed at this question. It seemed that the boy, like so many others, obviously didn't know of Kassidy's true identity. At any other moment, Carnage would come alive and rip the boy to shreds, but something was different. Kassidy sensed it. He felt the madness emanating from the boy. He loved the kill just as much as Kassidy did. This further intrigued Kassidy as to who the boy was. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the boy's speech. "The first time I was being polite. Now I'll ask you again. Did you come to join the fun", the boy smiled as he wiped some of the blood from his blade. Kassidy chuckled as the boy's words reminded him slightly of himself. "Tsk, tsk, tsk", Kassidy bellowed. "Aren't you too young to be playing with knives?" The boy grinned with blood splattered teeth. "Not to be rude, but just who the hell do you think you are Mr. I'm Not Afraid Of You", the boy laughed to Kassidy, trying to get at his nerve. Kassidy calmly replied, "Boy, you just don't know who you are dealing with". As he said this, the gruesome transformation began.

Blood red liquid dripped from Kassidy's eyes. His nose spouted the juice also, then his mouth and ears. He looked as if he were bleeding through every pore in his body. The red liquid seemed to cover his frame, turning dark in some places, pitch black in others. Again his teeth grew to dagger-like proportions, his hands morphed to claws capable of ripping through solid steel, not to mention solid bone. Snake-like tendrils whipped from his body, fell to the floor, and were reabsorbed by his terrifying mass. The human man was nowhere in sight. Carnage had arisen again. 

During this metamorphosis, the boy never moved. His eyes only grew wide in excitement. He was motionless; keeping his every bit of attention on the demon that stood before him. In a mocking, alien-like tone, the beast said," you missed one". He pointed his 12in. index finger at the young girl huddling in the corner, behind a gigantic speaker system. The boy looked at Carnage's finger and followed it to the soul survivor of the murders. From Carnage's claw shot a long, jagged spear. It lodged itself right into the poor girl's skull, right between the eyes. The boy's eyes only grew wider with excitement.

Kassidy and Carnage thought to themselves that this guy really got a rush from seeing people die. He seemed to also thrive on the chaos that constantly occupied Kassidy's mind. The boy again broke his train of thought with a new question. "You gonna kill me now?", the boy asked with a giant grin on his face. Carnage stood, amused at this question. After a moment of further demented thought he replied. "After careful consideration," he growled in a menacing tone, " I have decided to provide you with a gift for you valiant efforts here tonight". The boy didn't know what to think. He was already bewildered by this towering behemoth of blood and symbiote standing just a few feet from him. Now it wanted to offer him a gift! The boy's twisted mind flew from question to question, as he stood awaiting the demon's judgment.

"What sort of gift?", was all the boy managed to utter. "What sort of gift?", Carnage repeated, amused that this new associate was interested. "Why, of all the gifts, this one is the best", he said, all the while de-morphing back to Kassidy. The red and black blood receded into his body in an instant. To any observers, he was just a normal, red-headed, green eyed man again. "I would like to offer you a taste of what world I live in", Kassidy grinned. "I would, if you don't mind, like to offer you a symbiosis." This made the boy's face puzzle up in wonderment. "What do you mean", the boy finally muttered. 

Kassidy raised his index finger to his cheek. His finger bubbled up in blood and symbiotic liquids. It grew red and sharp as he scraped it across his face. Real human blood dripped from it, as it looked to the boy. The sharp claw raised to the boy's face and he saw that a tiny drop of red blood was adhered to it. Kassidy's index flicked toward the boy, launching the symbiotic offspring onto the boy's face. "That is my gift", Kassidy said, tilting his head to the side. "Cops. They will be here soon. I will find you later", Kassidy announced as he turned to the door. "See you round", he said disappearing into the hall that led to the street.

The boy didn't hear the sirens, and was wondering what the madman was talking about. He wiped at the speck of blood on his chin, smearing it across his cheek. "What the hell is this stuff", he asked himself as the he looked at the blood on his hand. In a matter of seconds the smear dissolved into his skin, not leaving a single trace. The boy was puzzled again. All of a sudden he doubled over in pain. His eyes burned like fire and it felt as if he were being suffocated from the inside. His bodily organs felt as if they were boiling. As he struggled for air he coughed with horrifying results. A blood like liquid shot out of his mouth, spreading itself across his tattooed face. It engulfed his head, soon dripping and slithering across his body. He howled in pain as the symbiotic offspring of Carnage attached itself to every blood cell in his being. The boy felt his muscles tighten, his senses sharpen, his thirst deepen. He felt stronger, faster, and smarter than he had ever felt before. The blood red liquid had finished spreading across his body, leaving still, black curves, like tattoos all over his body. The symbiotic alien adopted the boy's tattoos as its new flesh. Tendrils rose out of the being, slashing all around the boy in a defensive, and yet offensive manner. They formed sharp daggers, axes, blades of all sorts, then were reassumed by his bigger mass. 

The boy known as Calvin Kideon rose from the puddle of blood he knelt in. He was no longer the boy he had grown to think himself as being. He had willingly merged with an alien being from a distant galaxy. He was the offspring of the being known as Carnage. He was the grandson of the one called Venom. He had become the mad killing machine that now called itself Chaos. A new type of killing spree was about to take place. This one more sinister than anything Carnage could think of. This new symbiotic relationship was much stronger, much leaner, much more horrifying than anything imaginable. It was Carnage's dream to cause chaos and terror. Now he may have succeeded only too well. Chaos was loose. He was free to wreak havoc of all that stood in his way.

Review me and tell me if I should continue Carnage and Chaos' legacy on killing sprees.

I am gonna make it so that chaos gets in Carnage's way and he has to put chaos out. I guarantee more action and blood as Carnage and Chaos battle it out in a few chapters.


End file.
